The Beginning to a New Story
by Theory G
Summary: It starts off after Grissom left San Fran from the convention then goes on to when Sara finally settles into Vegas. It turns out she has a daughter that was consieved around the time that Grissom and Sara first got together at a bar in San Fransico.


I woke up to a dim light shinning onto my face, which was odd, because me apartment room didn't have a window.

I felt dizzy when I opened my eyes. I could barely remember anything that had happened last night. There were only flashes of colorful light, moans of delight and a few drinks.

I sat up awkwardly since I was lying on my stomach, covered myself with the thin white bed sheet that covered my back and looked around the room. Certain parts of it were thrashed, but this wasn't my room. This wasn't my apartment. I knew this was some kind of hotel room, I just couldn't remember who's or where.

There was a window, slightly opened, close to me. I saw the San Francisco Bay not too far from the building. It was beautiful this morning. The shone on to the water, making its amazing colors. I could slightly see a few people walking on the bay, but not many.

I looked around the room again. My clothes that I wore yesterday, I was sure of that, were scattered around in different places as if they had been throne or dropped. The sheets of the bed had been messed with so it didn't look so…So as if someone had wild sex in it.

I was a crime scene investigator, it had been taught to now these kinds of things.

I raked my head, trying to remember last night, but I couldn't. There were noises and voices, colors and blurry faces, but nothing solid. It made me frustrated.

All of the sudden, there was clicking at the door which was at the other side of the room. Someone opened it and then there were voices.

"Are you sure someone's in here, Rosy?" a man asked.

"Yes sir. I came in to clean and there was a woman on the bed. He didn't bring anyone, I'm sure of it."

I stood where I was, next to the window, until a small Mexican woman and a tall white male came into my sight.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss. I did not you were here or awake." The man said looking at me questionably.

"Where am I?" I asked the man.

"Well miss, you're in the Hilton. Miss, what are you doing here? The gentleman who checked out of this room this morning was alone when he came in and left for the few weeks that he was here."

"Who was the man?"

"His name's Dr. Gil Grissom. Why?"

I smiled at his words.

One year later.

We were coming into Las Vegas.

I was still awake, looking out the window. I hadn't been able to sleep the whole here. Andy, however, slept soundly most of the way.

She was asleep next to me, in her infant car seat. She was a year old, but still as small as ever. It had scared me out of my mind, but her doctor had assured me that she was healthy and fine.

He small brown curls hung gracefully next to her fragile ears while her innocent eyes were closed, dreaming a peaceful dream. I would hope so. She would squirm around every now and then, wanting to get out of the darn car seat. I would too if I were her. The thing looked like a torture device; however, I wanted to keep my little girl safe as best as I could.

That would be a little harder once I started work in Vegas, at the same time working night shift. I figured I would adjust to it quickly. I would make plans, find people. Maybe even ask Catherine about a few things that she used to take care of her little girl.

I felt like I was a rookie again in San Francisco. Except, in this case, I was a rookie at being a single mother, even though I had been doing it for awhile now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fascine your seatbelts. We are about to begin out descent into Las Vegas airport." The pilot said over the all – call.

Andy woke up at that instant. The voice _had_ been loud and booming through the plane, but she slowly fell back to sleep. She had been like this since the day she was born. My little girl was a quiet baby; she only became loud when I didn't realize that she wanted something. Or I hadn't heard her call. One of the amazing things about her was that she could sign, with her hands, about what she wanted.

Her doctor had told me that that was a sign that she was going to become very talented and intelligent. Considering who her father was, I would believe it in every way.

The plane dived down slightly and went down to the ground slowly.

It wasn't for awhile until we hit the asphalt of the Las Vegas airport. There was a strong and loud skit as we hit the land, Andy still slept peacefully.

Once the plane came to a stop, the flight attendant allowed us to walk off the plane one by one. When we came into the terminal, that's when Andy woke up. She didn't make a noise or flutter her hands in need of something, her beautiful and warm brown eyes only wondered around the world above that she could see. I had to smile when she laughed at a butterfly shaped balloon that passed by us.

"Sara! Hay, Sara over here!" Nick called.

Nick, Catherine and Warrick were waiting at the end of the terminal for me. I could see their eyes trying to move away from Andy's seat, but it was hard. It was even harder when I showed her to them.

"She's beautiful, Sara." Catherine said.

"Thanks."

"What's her name again?" Warrick asked while he squatted down to see her better.

We were all towards the place where you waited for your luggage to come. We were waiting for Andy and I's luggage and it seemed to be taking a life time.

"Andria. I call her Andy, though."

"Do you mind?" Warrick asked again wanting to take her out of the seat.

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't trust Warrick as well as I trusted Catherine or Nick yet. He had left Holly Gribbs at a crime scene alone on her first day. Because of what he did, I was here.

"Sure. Yeah, go ahead."

He took her out of her seat and brought her up to his full level.

Her brown eyes wondered around his face in amazement as one of her little fists lingered around her mouth. She laughed when he smiled after she touched his face hard. He laughed too and so did the rest of us.

"You look like your mommy, don't you?" Catherine said looking at Andy directly in the eyes while she was still in Warrick's hands.

Andy moved her hands slowly in front of her mouth as she looked at Nick, Warrick and Catherine.

"That's right," I told her, placing a thin curl behind her ear; "These are some new friends."

"Why are you talking to her as if she spoke to you?" Nick asked me.

At the same moment Catherine's cell rang and she walked off to take it. I figured it had something to do with work.

"Because she did. Did you see the way she was moving her hands? She was asking if you were friends. It's a type of sign language. Infants and young children use it a lot to communicate with their parents. She's been doing this for a while now."

"Your baby knows sign language? Well, that's a first. And she's…what a year old?"

"Yeah, she turned a year old in August. The sixteenth."

"She's small for a year old. Even a few months after becoming one." Catherine said coming back from the call.

"It's actually not all that uncommon. Many infants are small; they just don't grow a whole lot until later. Believe me; it scared the hell out of me when she really wasn't growing. I nearly rushed her to the hospital to see if anything was wrong."

Everyone else went on talking to each other and playing with Andy, but I had caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what it was. When I did, I found a shocked and worried Gil Grissom standing a few yards away, his eyes focusing on Andy.

Catherine followed my gaze when I didn't answer a question or have a response.

"Gil! Get your butt over here and see this little thing. She's the cutest thing you'll ever see."

Grissom slowly but surely walked towards us all with the same expression on his face. Once he got to us all, he took one long look at Andy, then shot a glance at me. I just followed him, thinking of a way I was going to tell him who Andy's father was. I knew he would ask. And I knew I would have to have an answer for him.

If I didn't know how, I would lie until I knew. Then I would tell him.

"May I see her, Warrick?" Grissom asked with his arms open, ready to take her.

Warrick nodded and carefully gave her to Grissom. Andy instantly became comfortable and placed her hands on his chest so she could get a look at his face. His lips turned into a crooked smile while his blue eyes became warm and gentle.

"Hello," he said to her, "I'm Grissom."

My little girl smiled back at him then placed her head on his chest. She was smart for her age. I wouldn't have thought if I didn't have Andy that a year old could so something like that, but she did it all the time.

It was when she yawned and looked at me one last time before closing her eyes that I knew she knew who he was. At least part of the way.

"Good night, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear.

Everyone had left hours ago. Andy had fallen asleep only about a half an hour earlier. The little apartment I had bought before I had gone back to San Francisco was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Andy seemed to love as much as I did, but her eyes were always wide with amazement when she saw something new.

I closed her door slowly and as quietly as I could. I sighed in relief when she didn't wake up, then groaned in frustration when someone knocked on the door. I wanted to some sleep.

But I walked to the door anyway and opened it.

Grissom stood there fluttering with his hands, his eyes down looking at the ground. When I fully opened the door, his eyes shot up to look at me. They were still worried and confused.

"Did you forget something?" I asked him.

"Uh, actually, I want to talk to you, Sara."

"Alright. C'mon in."

"Thank you,"

He walked in past me and looked around the room. I closed the door behind me at the same time he turned to speak to me again.

"You said your daughter is a year old. In August?"

"Yes,"

"Sara…I know neither of us remember much from that night…but, I would like to -"

"Yes. She's yours, Grissom."

He sighed in both confusion and relief.

"I found out…three weeks after you left. Grissom…I wanted to tell you…I just didn't know how you would respond. Like you said, neither of us remembers much from that night. Hell, I don't even remember why I was at a bar; let alone talking to you."

When he didn't answer, I went on just a little.

"I thought you might want to know, she was born on the sixteenth. Right before yours. It would have been on yours, but I was getting tired and so were the doctors." We both chuckled.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll try to be there for her as much you can. She doesn't have to know if you don't want her to know, but she needs a father. Someone to call her his princess."

He nodded, "I promise, Sara, I will be there for our daughter no matter what."


End file.
